Sakura blooms with love
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Un rechazo, un beso, una caricia y un amor..Todo esto nació un dia de verano,bajo la sombra de un cerezo floreciente"
1. Rechazo y dolor

Capítulo 1: Rechazo y dolor

Código de colores/ NegroSasuke, Naranja: Naruto, Rosa: Sakura , Rojo: Inner Sakura, Azul: Ino

Era un bello dia de primavera en Konoha,el sol brillaba sobre la aldea oculta, haciendo que las tímidas sombras desaparecieran con su luz y despertando,asi, a sus habitantes..Un cierto Chuunin, Haruno Sakura, caminaba por las tranquilas calles de la villa hasta finalmente llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde había acordado encontrarse con sus 2 compañeros y su maestro..La chica giró la cabeza, ligeramente sorprendida de no ver a nadie

**_Parece que soy la primera en llegar_**- pensó

_**Genial! No tendré a ese lerdo de Naruto en mi camino por una vez!- Respondió su "yo" interno, mientras golpeaba el aire..No es dificil adivinar que ambas personalidades son bien distintas...** __  
_

Tras esos pensamientos, vio dos chicos entrando tambien al campo de entrenamiento,uno de ellos era un chico de mirada seria y pelo oscuro llamado Uchiha Sasuke...El chico del que se había enamorado tan locamente...El otro chico era, básicamente, una molesta..Un simple (y molesto) chico rubio ,Uzumaki Naruto...Su simple presencia, unida a esa sonrisa de zorro la sacaban de sus casillas con la misma facilidad con la que una espada corta la seda

**Ohaiyo,Sakura-chan!**- Saludó Naruto mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

**Por qué demonios no podría Sasuke-kun el que me salude por una sola vez?- Pensó la chica de pelo rosa para sus adentros mientras miraba al moreno, que se mantenía callado y frío,quizá incluso más que de costumbre**

**_Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun_**- Saludó la pelirrosada mientras su sonrisa se dirigía hacia el joven Uchiha, quien,molesto, solo masculló unas palabras inteligibles haciendo que su compañero rubio se mostrara bastante enfadado

**Eh, imbécil! Sakura-chan te está hablando,no le vas a contestar?** -Espetó Naruto mientras ponía una cara de profundo enfado

**Y?**- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del moreno, quien se mantuvo mirando hacia otra dirección, ajeno al enfado de su compañero

**Y? Como que "Y?"? Es que acaso te crees con derecho a no contestarle? Ella...**- Respondió Naruto,pero antes de que pudiese siquiera acabar fue cortado de nuevo por el moreno

**De hecho, asi es...Ella es sólo una niñata caprichosa, para mi es sólo una molestía...Por dios Naruto, tú te has dado cuenta? Siempre babeando detrás de mi, como una perra...Tu crees que eso es de una persona madura? Merece que la trate como un papel recien pisado**

Esas palabras cayeron como cuchillas en el alma de Sakura, su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado sin ninguna clase de piedad por la persona que más amaba,no podía creerlo..Es que acaso todo lo que había hecho, todo el cariño que le demostró..No significaba nada?

Lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a deslizarse por la sonrosada piel de la chica mientras ella sollozaba ligeramente, su corazón ya no era más que una sombra de su anterior ser..El rubio la miró con enorme preocupación y miedo

**Sakura-chan!**- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que sentía por las palabras que Sasuke estaba diciendo a su compañera,a esa pequeña parte de su mundo...

**Mírala, Naruto, no te das cuenta de lo patética que es? Una caprichosa niñata llorona a la que le han negado el juguete que quería y llora...Patético...Como podría alguien querer a una chica asi?**

Naruto, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las palabras hirientes de Sasuke, golpeó su rostro con el puño haciendo que cayera al suelo, antes de agarrarlo por la camisa y levantar el puño para volver a golpearlo,las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar también en sus ojos mientras en su rostro algunas líneas de color rojizo empezaban a destacar

**Maldito seas...Como demonios eres capaz de decir eso ,maldito arrogante? Te mataré por lo que has dicho...Como te atreves...maldito?**

Naruto levantó una vez más el puño dispuesto a dar tan fuerte a Sasuke que para poder reconocerlo debieran usar su ficha dental, pero antes de que el puño bajase de nuevo, algo sujetó su muñeca deteniendo su empeño

_**Naruto...**(Sakura estaba completamente destrozada,sus ojos rojos del llanto asi lo atestiguaban)...**Déjalo ir...No me importa lo que ha dicho**_

El joven rubio miró la cara de la chica y al momento sintió como en su corazón cientos de puñales se clavaban desgarrando cada fibra del mismo, el dolor que sentía Sakura era demasiado intenso para soportarlo...No entendía como lo había permitido, siempre había jurado protegerla,pero ahora...Ahora no pudo hacer nada.Sólo soltar a aquel que tanto la había herido antes de verla alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos y el profundo dolor de la humillación grabado en su rostro...Enseguida volvió a mirar a Sasuke

**Por qué has hecho eso,Sasuke? Qué te ha hecho ella?Por qué has tenido que destrozarla? Explicamelo!**

Naruto golpeó la espalda del Uchiha contra el suelo varias veces hasta que paró al ver como este sonreía con tranquilidad..Es que acaso...

**Realmente no te enteras de nada,verdad Naruto? Yo no soy la persona para ella..Era la única forma de que se alejara de mi...Aprovecha ahora, no es esta la oportunidad que querías? Deja de ocultarte, gatito asustadizo...Ella necesita un hombro amigo ahora,no crees?**

Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke realmente impresionado..Había hecho esta farsa sólo para ayudarle? No podía entenderlo, creía que el estaba demasiado enfrascado en su venganza como para darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa que sucediera en el mundo..Una pregunta acudió a su mente

**Desde cuando...**

**Eso no importa ahora, Baka(imbécil)! Lárgate ya, maldito estúpido!**

Naruto soltó a Sasuke e hizo lo que este le había indicado, aunque su rostro no se suavizó para nada..Giró y se alejó corriendo, sólo dando la vuelta a la cabeza para gritar una última cosa

**Todo esto es culpa tuya!**

Naruto siguió corriendo mientras apretaba los puños...Sasuke había hecho llorar a Sakura tan sólo para darle una oportunidad, para que se diera cuenta de los que él sentía..Aun no había entendido completamente a Sasuke,pero si podía afirmar algo era..Que nunca se lo agradecería lo suficiente.

Por su lado, Sasuke giró sobre su costado para levantarse y al ir a tocar su rostro notó como un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, lo que no pudo más que provocarle una sonrisa

**Naruto..Realmente pegas fuerte**

Sasuke dio un hábil salto y desapareció entre los tejados de la hoja, la escena pasa entonces desde los tejados a las calles, donde una chica corría desesperadamente intentando soportar el grave dolor que sentía..El chico que más amaba había dejado bien claro no sólo que jamás podría llegar a amarla, sino que para él, su sola presencia ya era capaz de provocarle asco...

Devastada, sus pasos la condujeron hacia un cerezo (Arbol de Sakura), y, tras mirarlo durante unos segundos se sentó apoyando la espalda en su tronco mientras escondía con sus rodillas el rostro ahora perlado por las lágrimas de su corazón destruído mientras se abrazaba las piernas, dándole un aspecto completamente destrozador...Se hundió más en su propio dolor, hasta que sintió unos pasos cerca de ella

**_Qué quieres?_**- Espetó la chica a su visitante, seca y duramente, aquel que estaba de pie a su lado sólo pudo quedarse mirándole con un profundo dolor en sus ojos de color océano

**Sólo quería ver si te encontrabas bien..Si puedo hacer algo por ti...**-

**_Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para no necesitar tus ánimos, Naruto,asi que guárdatelos para quien le importen!_**- La chica dirigió al rubio una mirada de furia antes de que este pusiese ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la mirase con preocupación y tristeza

**Deja de actuar asi ,Sakura-chan! Ya no tienes que esconderte...Se bien lo que sentías por él..Por favor, déjame ser tu apoyo! Deja que salga todo! **-Naruto se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de la joven a punto de llorar,no quería que siguiese asi, sola con su pesar..Quería que supiese que él estaba ahi..para ella

**_Por qué no me quiere, Naruto?Acaso soy una persona tan horrible como dijo?_**- Dijo la chica, por su rostro volvían, de nuevo, a correr las lágrimas, Naruto vio esto con una mezcla de impotencia y melancolía..Había algo que él pudiese hacer para ayudarla? No sabía que contestar...Si la animaba, podría darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella..Y no necesitaba saber eso..

**_Supongo que es cierto...Soy sólo una perra pegada a los pies de su amo..Nunca nadie podría querer a una chica como yo..._**- En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una amarga sonrisa mientras lloraba en silencio, los sollozos prácticamente inaudibles encendieron una chispa en Naruto, quien la miró y respondió seriamente

**Basta..Sabes que no es cierto, hay mucha gente que daría su vida por ti, gente para la que tu sonrisa sería capaz de iluminar el cielo... ****  
**

_-**Bueno Naruto,si tan convencido estás dime alguien, venga! Estoy escuchando**- _Sakura miró a los ojos del chico con gesto de enfado aparente

**Sakura-chan...**

_**Estoy esperando, Naruto**!_...


	2. Cambio de papeles

CAPITULO 2: CAMBIO DE PAPELES

**_Estoy esperando, Naruto!_**...

Cuando la chica dijo esto, el rubio, incapaz de aguantarse más tiempo, notó como sus palabras escapaban desde su garganta , se deslizaban entre sus labios y, finalmente, recorrían el aire hasta atravesar los oídos de la chica y quedar atravesadas en su cerebro...

**YO,POR EJEMPLO!**

La chica miró al joven rubio ,incrédula, como si no creyese que aquello que el joven había dicho hubiese llegado nunca a salir de sus labios, y ,queriendo cerciorarse, dejó que la pregunta fluyera mientras sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos...Un leve sonrojo tiñó su leve rostro de un tono de rosa, aunque este era insignificante en comparación al tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas de su interlocutor, tanto que parecía que toda la sangre se había acumulado en sus antes morenos carrillos

**Te quiero,Sakura-chan...Te he querido desde pequeños, desde que asistíamos a la academia has sido siempre mi razón de querer mejorar...**

La chica en ese momento sintió que algo empezaba a nacer en su interior...Esa extraña calidez, esas ganas de llorar, sin llorar...Esas ganas de apresar al chico que tenía enfrente en la cárcel de sus brazos para no dejarlo ir jamás empezaban a apoderarse de la mente de la chica, que ,sin embargo, seguía intentando preguntarse la razón de esos sentimientos

**_Pero...te he tratado como basura...Como puedes quererme?Como es que puedes siquiera soportarme?_**

El chico sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba al suelo bajo sus pies como si fuese la cosa más interesante que había en aquel lugar, había hablado demasiado y ahora llegaba el momento de las explicaciones, explicaciones que no le sería fácil dar...Para él, el amar a Sakura era algo tan natural como el respirar; el observarla en silencio, tan relajante como unas termas y la espera por ella, cada día, sin límite, tan dulce como el caramelo..Al final, encontró algo que decir

**Es porque sin ti, simplemente no soy yo...Para mi, tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido..Eres la inspiración que me hace desear ser mejor...Para mi,tú eres la única razón para querer mejorar..Además...Siempre he adorado tu frente**

Tras decir esto, Naruto sonrió ampliamente dejando a Sakura completamente fuera de combate...No era capaz de entender como Naruto podía amarla tan ciegamente pese a todo el dolor que le había causado...

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una curiosa sensación de desamparo, pero un desamparo tan cálido que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser..Jamás se había dado cuenta de que, más alla de la sonrisa de su compañero, se ocultase un alma tan hermosa...Debió haberse fijado antes en el océano de emociones que encerraban sus ojos... Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó, sin avisar, en su semblante sonrojado...Era tan hermoso...Ese sentimiento...

**Sakura...Si Sasuke no es capaz de ver al mirarte la misma maravillosa persona que yo veo, es porque está ciego...Si ha sido capaz de herirte del modo que lo ha hecho entonces no es digno de tu amor...Ni mucho menos de tus lágrimas..**

Naruto se adelantó y pasó un dedo sobre la sedosa piel de la chica y bajo el verdor esmeralda de sus ojos, secando uno de los pedazos de estrella que se desprendía desde las ventanas de su alma. Sakura al sentir eso quedó mirando al rubio aun más sorprendida y algo le hizo anhelar ese contacto ,deseando que nunca acabase...Aunque tan fugaz como había llegado la caricia, el contacto entre las pieles de ambos se rompió cuando Naruto se levantó tras separar el dedo del rostro de la chica

**Veo que ya estás mejor...Entonces ya no soy necesario aqui**

Tras decir esto, Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hasta perderse de la linea de visión de la chica...Y con él se llevó tambien todos aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos que había despertado en la chica quien se quedó mirando durante unos instantes el camino por el que su compañero se había ido, como si esperase que en cualquier momento diese la vuelta y volviese hacia ella..Sin embargo, no volvió..La había dejado a solas con sus pensamientos...

**_Quizá sí es verdad que está enamorado de mi? Esto resulta tan confuso...Creía que amaba a Sasuke-kun, pero para el no soy nadie...Además, esta conversación con Naruto...Me he sentido tan bien...Me he sentido tan necesitada, tan protegida...Tan querida...Pero,entonces...Qué siento realmente? Qué me has hecho,Naruto?_**

La chica volvió a abrazar sus propias rodillas pero entonces sintió algo que llamó su atención, una chica de largo pelo rubio y ojos color celeste había salido desde detrás del árbol y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa pícara

**_Sakura,es una sorpresa verte por aqui...Hacías algo que debiera saber?_**

Sakura giró su mirada hacia arriba y luego volvió a bajarla, antes de replicar con una voz muy suave y desapasionada...

**_Asi que eras tú, Ino..._**


	3. El fin de la Ilusión

**Capitulo III: EL FIN DE LA ILUSIÓN**

Ino quedó mirando a Sakura bastante molesta..A que venía toda esa calma? En situaciones normales la estaría llamando cosas como Ino-cerda o algo por el estilo...Pero eso de "Sólo eres tu, Ino" ...Eso había dolido...Entonces sonrió pícaramente y se le ocurrió una idea

_**-Vaya,vaya...No me imaginaba que Naruto pudiese llegar a ser tan romántico...**_

Sakura dio un respingo mientras Ino la miraba de reojo por encima del hombro, parecía que su primera conjetura había dado en el blanco, si seguía asi lo más probable es que pronto le sacara todo lo que debía saber...Respondiendo a su plan, se puso una mano tras la nuca sonriendo alegremente

**_-Sobre todo esa parte de por qué te quiere...Kyaaa, ha sido todo un bombón! Quizá debería ir a por él y dejar a Sasuke-kun en paz_**

Ino notó como Sakura se levantaba de un salto y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo, su plan había salido a las mil maravillas, y la prueba de ello era la cara de considerable sorpresa de su antigua mejor amiga, que ahora la miraba completamente sonrojada

**_- Has estado espiándonos, Ino?_**

**_-Bueno...He estado escuchandoos un poquito..._**

Ino movió la mano derecha delante de su cara quitándole importancia al asunto mientras reía tranquilamente, no podía creer como su plan había salido tan bien...Sakura se dejó caer sobre el tronco y se deslizó por su superficie hasta acabar sentada en el suelo otra vez con la mirada perdida, antes de reaccionar sonrojándose y mirando a Ino con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza

**_-COMO HAS PODIDO INO?ERA ALGO PRIVADO ENTRE EL Y YO!_**

**_- No es mi culpa que pienses en alto, Sakura..._**

Ino miró a Sakura tranquilamente poniendo cara de triunfo y luego se acercó sentándose a su lado, mientras, su amiga se dio por vencida con un suspiro de resignación y se apartó un poco a un lado para permitir a la rubia sentarse más cómodamente...Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Sakura, con un tono de ligera indignación ,decidió hablar

**_-Bueno...Ya que lo sabes todo, podrías ayudarme..._**

**_-Que? Mis oidos me deben estar engañando...La orgullosa ,super inteligente y frente ancha Haruno Sakura acaba de pedir ayuda a la pobre, pobre Ino-cerda? Esto pasará a los anales de la historia de Konoha..._**

El tono que Ino utilizó era más una burla que otra cosa y no tardó en sacar de sus casillas a la Kunoichi de pelo rosa quien, con un gesto de indignación muy evidente giró el rostro hasta encararla antes de gritarle pidiendo que parase ya la broma

**_-Ya basta, Ino! Vas a ayudarme o no?_**

**_-Esta bien, esta bien, calma...A ver si lo he entendido... Estás en el típico caso de encrucijada romántica,no? Bien ,en estos casos lo que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos y tratar de imaginar como sería tu vida sin alguno de los dos..Si no puedes imaginárte la vida si uno de los dos no existiese, ese será del que estés enamorada_**

Sakura hizo caso a su amiga y, cerrando los ojos, empezó a tratar de imaginar como sería su vida sin alguno de sus dos compañeros...Cuando imaginó la vida sin Sasuke todo pasó normalmente...Su vida sin él no era tan terrible, aun tenía a sus amigos, Ino ni tan siquiera se había ido de su lado y aun podía contar con ella...Realmente, por culpa de Sasuke había hecho cosas de las que sólo podía arrepentirse..Y sintió como el amor que sentía por él iba desapareciendo hasta que tan sólo quedaron las cenizas...

Sin embargo, con Naruto fue diferente..Trataba de imaginar la vida sin él, pero simplemente era incapaz, Naruto le había salvado tantas veces y la había apoyado otras tantas a pesar de que ella siempre insistió en hacerle el vacío...Nunca se rindió a pesar de que ella no le daba razones para otra cosa..Si el faltara, que iba a hacer?

Qué le iba a hacer sentir esa extraña calidez si faltaba su sonrisa? Con quien iba a hablar en el Ichiraku cuando estaba triste, sino con él? Y...quien estaría cuando todo lo demás fallara y sólo el corazón quedara?...Encontró la respuesta..Nadie..Sino Naruto..Y,por fin...Abrió los ojos...

**_-Bueno,qué has visto Sakura?_**

Ino la miró curiosa mientras hacía esa pregunta sólo para ver como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su amiga, pillada con la guardia baja, Ino no pudo hacer más que balbucear intentando preguntar que pasaba, no sabía el por qué de ese llanto...Ciertamente Sakura resultaba bastante impredecible

_**-Por qué...Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida Ino?**__  
_

Cuando Sakura dijo esto Ino se movió hasta estar frente a ella y trató de calmarla poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica que temblaba, no sabría decir si de terror o de angustia, debido a haberse imaginado un mundo sin Naruto..Lo cual para ella era el equivalente a un mundo sin amor..Sakura sollozó antes de volver a hablar animada por el consuelo de Ino, aunque ello no bastó para cortar las lágrimas que se deslizaban impunes por el rostro de la joven de pelo rosado

**_-Relájate..Que ocurre?_**

**_- Me he dado cuenta...Por fin me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Naruto...Pero dime, Ino..Como puedo esperar que me perdone después de lo mal que le he tratado?_**

Ino miró a su amiga con dulzura mientras le ponía la cabeza en el regazo y la consolaba acariciándole el pelo con tranquilidad, desde que eran pequeñas no se había permitido nunca el lujo de volver a hacer esas cosas de amigas que antes hacían tan a menudo..Y pensar que fue por Sasuke por quien se pelearan

**_-Sakura,ya está bien, no llores más...Escúchame..Lo quieres,verdad?_**

Sakura se limitó a asentir levemente mientras seguía sollozando ligeramente, aunque al sentir el apoyo de su amiga la hacía sentir mucho mejor..Parecía mentira que esa sensación tan agradable de complicidad fuese una de tantas de las que se dejó arrebatar por Sasuke..

_  
_**_-Entonces ve a por él...El sabrá perdonarte...Además,todo el mundo en la Aldea sabe que, para él, tú has puesto la luna en el cielo_**

Sakura no esperó más, se levantó y fue corriendo en dirección al lugar por donde Naruto se había marchado, pero antes de desaparecer por la esquina, se dio la vuelta girando sobre sus talones y mirando alegremente a su mejor amiga

**_-INO! ME RINDO, PUEDES QUEDARTE CON SASUKE-KUN! _**

Sakura desapareció por la esquina e Ino sonrío al ver como había cumplido su cometido, permitiéndose apoyarse en el tronco del árbol para mirar a las nubes, el cielo estaba manchado ese día por varias decenas de ellas...Como diría Shikamaru..Tan libres

**_- Eso me recuerda que he quedado con el señor Problemático en el Ichiraku...Me pregunto si..._**

Ino se marchó con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara y un leve sonrojo pícaro..Ella sabía bien la razón de que Shikamaru le hubiese citado en el Ramen Ichiraku..Quizá, cuando Sakura se declarara a Naruto, se lo contaría, como en aquellas ocasiones en que se pasaban horas hablando de los chicos de sus sueños...Ino sonrió ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir...Cuando todo acabase, invitaría a Naruto y Sakura también...La idea de una cita doble se le antojaba deliciosa


End file.
